When using IPv4, a globally unique IP address cannot be assigned to every communication device that is connected with the Internet due to a restriction on the bit length used for an IP address. Therefore, conversion between a global IP address and a private IP address has been practiced by using for example, NAT (Network Address Translator). Use of NAT enhances anonymity of an IP addresses, which is considered as one of the causes that encourage fraudulent acts on the Internet.
On the other hand, by using a global unicast address of IPv6 that enables path aggregation, the anonymity found in IPv4 is reduced. Consequently, it is expected that a fraudulent actor can be identified easier than as done conventionally.